Spiral
by Sanura Bey
Summary: From the beginning to the end, I helped protect them. They are the family we've all gained by a common enemy. We are all hunted. My name is Mizukii Minamoto and this is my story.
1. The Invisible Murderer on the Balcony 1

I looked from where I stood to see Mizue talking and laughing with her friend, Tsuji. I began to walk away until I saw a girl fell from a balcony. I ran over to the girl who fell to check on her, but there was no need. blood had splattered all over the pavement under her black hair.

"It's you! You were the one that pushed Kana off!?" Moments later the place was surrounded with police. I was standing close to Mizue when she started yelling again.

"It was you that pushed Kana off! After Kana fell, I saw you standing on the balcony! I saw it very clearly!" I held her away from the boy she was yelling at.

"You're very annoying. That was a coincidence." he told her calmly.

"Coincidence? I heard you were up to no good!" She tried to pull away from me.

"You're the one up to no good! I just happened to be there then!" He hollered back at her.

"Just so happened?! You're just so treacherous aren't you..." she stopped talking when someone put their hand in front of her.

Everyone's reasons have been heard. We must do so in this situation." I looked next to me to see the Detective for Kana's case. She looked at the boy in shock.

"What's wrong? Detective?" Another officer asked her. She righted herself then took Mizue back for questioning. I walked away from the school and went home. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"It's happened. Narumi started asking questions about us."

"Why?"

"Mizue."

"What happened?" I told him what happened. "Watch them."

"Of course. Be careful." I told him.

"You two." I hung up. and went through my day as normal.

* * *

The next day I was watching Mizue again. This time she was with Masaru Sasabe.

"Hey you! Stop coming near Mizue!" He said as he grabbed Narumi's shirt. "Murderer!"

"Oh, Ayumu, I forgot to tell you. He's really good at fighting!" a girl told Narumi as he clenched his fist.

"Masaru. I'm not the murderer! Mizue Nohara!" I walked forward.

"What..."

"Mizue." I tried to silence her.

"What do you want to say?"

"Listen carefully! I'll solve your trick! And let the dead rest in peace." He turned away from her with the girl at his side and walked away. Everyone in the club they had been standing in looked at her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"You stupid stupid girl." I said as we walked.

"Sis! What's wrong?" She asked when I finally stopped. I checked to see if anyone was around and saw no one.

"Do you really think Narumi won't figure it out, Mizue? What you did?"

"He's not his brother! I had to do it! She saw me with that man!"


	2. The Invisible Murderer on the Balcony 2

"Miss Nohara!" Mizue and I looked behind her to see the detectives in her friends case. "Sorry, I need you for a moment." We both walked up to them and waited for her to tell us her news. "Can we speak with you alone?" The eldest of the Narumi's asked her looking at me.

"She's fine, this is my adopted sister. She's been taking care of me ever since my parents died." she told them. "Does this have anything to do with Kana's case?" she asked them. Madoka nodded to her and told us that progress was being made but no one had been arrested yet.

"Why don't you catch the guy! He's obviously guilty!" Mizue yelled at them.

"We need to investigate thoroughly before making an arrest. Also, there's a chance it might be a suicide case." she told us.

"Kana is not the kind that would commit suicide! The evidence doesn't even suggest that!" Mizue yelled at them and I put my hand on her shoulder. "I already told you yesterday!"

"Yeah, I remember. We didn't find a will anyway." She told us and I glared at her. What was she playing at?

"Then..."

"We came here to ask you about that actually. Do you know a man by the name of Sonobe?" we both froze. Did they know?

"Who is he?" I asked them.

"Neither of you know him? A man called Sonobe was attacked from the back. At this moment he is still in a coma in the hospital. At that time your friend, Kana Munemiya, saw the attacker; but she didn't say who it was. Did Miss Munemiya tell you anything?" Madoka asked Mizue.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Mizue said turning her back to them.

"Inspector are you adding my sister to your suspect list?" I asked her, my glare never leaving my face.

"Do I sound like it?" She asked me smiling.

"I'm going home, we still have things to do." Mizue said as we walked away from them.

"Thank you for your time." she called after us.

* * *

The next day I watched Mizue as she went through her school day, but something was off. She went up to the roof and I ran after her. I stood by the door and listened to the conversation.

"You told me to come to the rooftop just to listen to this?" I heard Mizue ask whoever summoned her.

"And how you pushed her down. The invisible murderer." I heard Narumi tell her. They were silent for a moment.

"Sunglasses?" Mizue asked him, I assumed he was wearing sunglasses to make a point.

"I mean glasses! Just plain glasses!" Narumi told her. "Why was Kana Munemiya wearing glasses when she fell? Why would she wear glasses when she doesn't normally wear them? She saw you and Ikou Tsujii. What if those glasses were switched somehow? Because the prescription wasn't the same, she can't see with them! What would happen if the lenses were altered so that images would become wavy? On the day of the incident, Kana was called out of classroom for no apparent reason during sixth period. Of course the bag were also left in the classroom. There was an opportunity to switch the glasses out at that time. And also, on the balcony, she would have had to grab the railing to steady herself. But the railing couldn't support her, and that's why she fell. Telling Kana to go to the balcony and having her put on those glasses, that would make you plan a success. The murderer as a witness is a good alibi. But the glasses could be left behind as evidence in this case. So, you went to the scene of the crime first, and switched the glasses with the original pair the victim wore. I saw you hide something when I was up on the balcony. Back then you were trying to hide the glasses that could become evidence. At that time, your fingers got cut on the glass. Right?"

"Didn't you read the newspaper? Kana was pushed by someone. What you said is completely impossible! How can you break the railing just by touching it?" Mizue asked him.

"On the newspaper it said that the railing broke due to the stress imposed on it from being pushed. The railing could have been damaged before Kana even went up to the balcony, that's why it fell apart so easily! Then you tried to make people think that I was the one at fault. Actually, no evidence was found showing that Kana was pushed down. The perpetrator is you!" Narumi concluded. I peaked around the corner to see them. Narumi had a girl next to him while he pointed at Mizue.

"And you evidence? You just assumed all those things! What's wrong with the glasses? Where is the evidence that I'm guilty?" I turned quickly to see the detective behind me. Madoka motioned for me to step onto the roof and I did. "Switching the glasses, planning the murder it's all you imagination!" Mizue told Narumi.

"But the bit about the glasses doesn't match the facts! Miss Nohara, even though you tried to hide it, within the shards of glass their were pieces that didn't match." Madoka told her pushing me forward with her.

"You..." Mizue glared at them. "Don't think that I'll give in! Stop tricking people!"

"Sorry! The mismatching pieces of glasses were found in the victim's eye." Madoka told her. "You weren't able to hide those." Mizue looked at her shocked. "I knew you put something into your pocket at that time..."

"Did that guy say that? He did so to make an alibi for himself..."

"But the pieces of glass don't match. It doesn't matter who the witness is, you are still a suspect." Madoka told her.

"What are you talking about? Kana was a good friend of mine! I don't have any reason to kill her! What else do you want!" Mizue asked them looking to me for help, but I couldn't do anything to help her this time.

"Blade Children." I looked at Madoka shocked. She'd continued walking until her back was to Mizue and myself. "So you are related to Sonobe's case. If your trying to eliminate a witness, then that's a good reason! It's only a matter of time before we find more evidence. It doesn't matter if it's Sonobe Munemiya or the Blade Children, you're both still connected to them!" Madoka told us and I smirked.

"What are you talking about? We don't understand what you're telling us." I told her. "Come Mizue." Mizue and I walked off the roof.

* * *

I watched from a safe distance as the two Narumis and their friends ran down and looked at Mizue's body. This is how it all begins for them.


	3. Arrow of Revenge

I watched from a short distance as they all surrounded Mizue's body. They ran down the stairs and inspected her body.

"She has no pulse... Dead already..." the older Narumi said.

"Inspector it's from that side of the roof! It was shot from over there!" the older male told them.

"I know that!" she told him as I watched them. "Ayumu, quickly come with me and chase down the criminal on the other side! The one with the ponytail, bring Wataya over to that roof!" she then began to run with Ayumu behind her until she ran into three kids.

"Excuse me..."

"You guys please call the police and an ambulance!" she ordered running past them.

"Eh? Waaa!" I ran after the Narumis to the other roof.

* * *

Some time later the place was covered with police.

"Ahhh... Is she all right?" I heard Wataya ask Ayumu. "Actually, we had planned to act on out own." he confessed to the younger male watching his partner get chewed out.

"Don't worry, my big sis wont mind." Ayumu told him.

"How come you seem so uncaring?" Wataya asked Ayumu.

"As for you! Listen carefully!" Ayumu told him pointing in his face. "Ping pong ball!"

"Ah?" the older man asked confused.

"You go to the crime scene and look for a ping pong ball this big." Ayumu instructed holding up his hand showing the size the ball should have been.

"Wait!" Wataya told him but Ayumu didn't listen he just walked away. I turned and walked away from them and pulled out my phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited for them to answer.

"What is it?"

"I have news." I told them everything that had happened.

"This changes things."

"Does it?" I asked.

"I'll be there soon."

"Do as you wish."

* * *

I glanced at the paper a few days later to see that Tsujii had confessed to murdering Mizue. Not a doubt had crossed my mind that he also confessed to being a member of the Blade Children. I looked out at the city skyline. A member of the Blade Children has killed another cursed child in revenge for a normal human girl...

"At this rate the hunters will kill us off even easier."


End file.
